A Fox In The Night
by Naruto ultimate dragon 9
Summary: this is a naruto akame ga kill crosover i didnt see akame on the crosover list. what if it was naruto instead of tatsumi and this takes place during the fighting tournament held by esdeath
1. Chapter 1

**so this takes place in Esdeath's little fighting tournament but instead of tatsumi it'll be naruto. now some things that are different sayo lives and is a member of night raid naruto is godlike mass harem fic good esdeath less bitchy mine sheele is alive and bulat is alive tatsumi is fem and named tatsuma. najenda raid still has her arm and eye the harem will include:akame,mine,leone,sheele,chelsea,kurome,**

the crowd was cheering the last fight was about to begin,in the center of the ring stood a tall blond man about 6ft with spiky sun blond hair an absolutely ripped upper body with tree trunk arms and a six pack that was chiseled by the gods and was covered by a red muscle shirt with a black trench coat that was kinda worn gray pants and black combat boots across from him is a giant minotaur looking creature (gonna skip this guy cause i don't know his name i looked everywhere and couldn't find a thing but if someone knows the name of that guy pm me and i'll put him in the description) a young man of above average height with short dark blue hair and has a cowlick. He wears a blue leather jacket and a red scarf with an anchor on it Under that is a white shirt with a single blue line down the middle. He also wears a pair of grey jeans with a belt and dark blue boots. this was wave

" now we shall begin the final match. the winner of this match will receive a cash prize of 40,000 yen(324.92 us dollars ps if you need a good conversion site pm me) please begin" the bull man charged naruto swinging his massive fists swinging towards naruto's face only to be stopped by his pinky then thrown into the wall creating a huge wall of smoke. the bull man came charging out only to be met in the middle by naruto who charged as well naruto sent a punch to the bull man's face that was slapped aside only for him to come up into the air in a spin kick sending the bull man into another wall. wave inspecting the bull man and declared he was unconscious

" winner naruto uzumaki" naruto got a sadistic grin

* * *

 **up in the vip box**

general esdeath had never seen a man so perfect in her life he was ridiculously hot with that deep tan he was a tremendously good fighter probably not that much training required and that smile ooh he will be mine she thought

* * *

 **back in the arena**

naruto with money bag in hand turned around to the sound of clicking heels to see a tall, beautiful and slender woman with long light blue hair and blue General's apparel with long sleeves a blue scarf on her neck, and high-heeled boots. She also has a tattoo on her chest and porcelain skin

"sup what do you want" naruto said fully turning to face her receiving a smirk in return for his rude comments

" naruto uzumaki that was your name so cute. i like you so you now belong to me" esdeath said making a move to put a collar around naruto's neck only to stop when he held up his hand

" i dont belong to you but i dont mind getting to know you i have some things to do if you give me your address i'll come over at like 6:30 with dinner and we can sit down" naruto said but again esdeath took a step towards him

"well if you insist you can come with me" naruto said walking away with esdeath walking with him

* * *

 **at the local hospital**

naruto walked into the hospital and talked to the receptionist handing over the money and starting to walk to a room. when esdeath entered the room she saw naruto a girl with porcelain skin blue hair the rest of her body covered by a heavy sheet

"who is she naruto" esdeath asked the man sitting in the chair next to the bed

" she's my best we left our village to come here we got seperated by a storm she was attacked by bandits i got there before they could rape her but she was pretty beat up i carried her here on my back" naruto said looking at the girl

"what happened to the bandits" esdeath was staring at naruto

"i obliterated them" naruto gained a fire in his eyes

" well that's enough of that you go back to your house i'll be there shortly naruto said watching esdeath leave


	2. sett uon by beast's

naruto sat in front of a small dinner table stacked with food that esdeath and the rest of the jaegers were happily digging into

" my god naruto this is the most divine food i ve ever had" wave said his mouth stuffed with fish and vegetables

" bols why aren't you eating" naruto said looking at bols who was just sitting there without a scrap of food on his plate

" w-e-e-e-el i don't really want to take my mask off" boul's said lowering his head. naruto thought and and took out some containers and put 3 of every thing in there

" there you go bols take this back to your wife" bols nodded and took the given food and left

" this is really good naruto where did you learn to cook" esdeath was looking at naruto with awe at the food

" well in my village no one else knew how to cook so i went to the tribal village that was adjacent to us and learned how to cook from their women" naruto said looking sad

"naruto we're going hunting today" naruto nodded and exited the room

* * *

 **40 miles from the night raid hideout**

naruto and wave were walking along the a mountain path

" so naruto what is general esdeath like when everyone else isn't around" wave was curious general esdeath had always been a mystery cold and hard she had always been detached from the group

"well she has more feelings than you think she-" naruto never got to finish as they were attacked by a large group of danger beast's that looked like trees.

* * *

12 min later

after all the danger beast's were dead wave looked around to find naruto nowhere to be found

'oh crap the general is going to kill me' wave thought only to find naruto seemingly knocked out over to the side

'oh good i will get to keep my life' wave picked naruto up and started to head back the the designated meeting point

"what the hell happened to him" esdeath said as soon as she arrived starting towards wave in a threatening manner

"we were set upon by danger beast's he must have gotten knocked out some how


	3. NOT A CHAPTER PLEAS READ

**okay i have been reading my reviews from previous fanfiction i have written and i feel that you guys are right i have some serious problems in my writing and i am willing to re wright ALL the fanfiction i have written so far this would mean a stop on all current fanfiction up dates but i am willing to keep writing chapters wile revising everything else this would be a mass update when i am done i have made a poll on my profile**


End file.
